


You were burned, you were about to burn, you’re still on fire.

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Breast Worship, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Genderswap, Graphic sexual descriptions, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Loud Orgasms, Magical Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, for both, gradence: but everyone is ladies, squirting but like its merely a hint, very very mild I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Don’t worry darling, I consider it a compliment.” She assures Credence. “Besides, aren’t we sisters, in your Lord’s eyes?”Pandora smirks a little, and watches Credence struggling with this mental quandary.“I- yes, I suppose. But Miss Graves, I hardly want people assuming such things. We are merely acquaintances. Practically business associates.” Pandora has to choke down a laugh with a sip of black coffee.Any further in denial and Credence will be gagging on Egyptian sand.





	You were burned, you were about to burn, you’re still on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> happy kinktober day 9 which almost didnt happen bc my muse is a fucking bitch
> 
> Lady Graves is, as always, Eva Green in my eyes  
Lady Credence is also, the ravishingly sweet Emmy Rossum.
> 
> feel free to imagine who you like because i don't get specific except for adoring rambles about eva's massive tiddies.

Pandora smirks at Credence, “Darling, you look ravishing. Don’t be shy.” 

She blushes, but starts actively rocking her hips up, just enough to help Pandora slide off those gorgeous lacy panties. 

As much as she loves looking at the yellow and black lingerie that covers Credence’s body, it’s hampering what Pandora wants to do to her. That is, properly show her what she’s been missing out on. 

With her wrists still bound, the bra has to stay in place, but that’s perfectly fine in Pandora’s mind. It’s lovely.

The girl is straining at her bonds, two souvenir man's ties that keep her fairly secured, without pinching skin like handcuffs most certainly would. Credence starts gasping, long before she’s even  _ done _ anything. The poor lamb is just so sensitive.

While Pandora starts to lower her head and presses her mouth to the girl’s cunt. With just a tiny kiss, to start out, gauging how Credence reacts, namely with a low cry, and further squirming. Pandora’s lips part, letting her tongue just barely slip out, she suckles a firmer kiss onto Credence’s mound, sliding her tongue down past the soft curls of the girl’s pubic hair. After a few moments of that most delicious torture, during which Credence all but sings, or perhaps whispers a few choice bible verses, Pandora goes lower, properly licking  _ into _ the girl’s cunt. She can almost feel the subtle fluttering from Credence’s muscle, inexperienced she may be, she knows what feels good to her. 

Pandora glances up, and admires the way Credence’s perfectly carved jaw drops slightly, head tilting back, the beautiful arch of her neck, pale and unmarked. Pandora will have to amend that soon enough. 

She reaches higher with the hand she’d been resting over the girl’s waist, stroking at her naked hip to try and soothe her, plucking at the sensitive buds of Credence’s nipples, pink and plump under the bralette’s cradle of silk. 

“Oh god in heaven, Miss Graves!” She smiles at Credence’s insistent formality, when Pandora is in just as little clothing. 

Whereas her bra strains to contain her fairly ample breasts, Credence instead has a rather dainty chest, barely a mouthful, or handful, rather. It’s far more fashionable to be small like this, Pandora knows. 

That’s her reasoning for wearing men’s shirts and ties, distracting from the difficult to hide bosom that she possesses. 

Plus, it’s more comfortable than the outdated nonsense Credence had been in. so many little buttons. 

No wonder Pandora found herself losing her patience and simply vanishing it. She’ll buy Credence a new one. 

A dozen new outfits, should the girl desire them. Pandora smiles to herself, nosing in closer to the girl’s mound again, feeling for her clit with her tongue. Credence is far too gentle and sweet, she would never ask for such a thing. 

Pandora will simply have to provide it regardless, as anyone would for their sweetheart, for their lover, their darling.

She pulls at the hem of both bra cups, tugging down, letting Credence’s breasts spill out properly from the bra, baring them to her gaze fully. With her other hand, Pandora presses two fingers onto Credence’s clit, right above where her mouth is slotted over the girl’s opening. Slowly rubbing circles, firmer and faster, Credence’s legs begin to twitch against Pandora’s shoulders and sides. “Feels good for you baby?” She asks, and Credence merely wails that much louder, a “God, yes” somewhere in the midst of the noise. Pandora laughs to herself. Thank merlin for industrial strength silencing charms. She had no idea Credence would be such a screamer, but then again, all things considered, it makes sense. 

Moving those two fingers down, Pandora carefully presses them inside, kissing out and higher up, to gently lick at Credence’s clit, while delving her fingers in deeper. It seems as if Credence has never really played with herself like this, so Pandora doesn’t want to hurt her. “If it pinches or is painful at any time, tell me at once, darling…” Pandora murmurs, gazing up at the girl. She catches a nod, then Credence is gasping, almost screaming, tears dripping down her cheeks. 

“It’s good! It’s so good, don’t stop.” Pandora can't believe that it's all from her, what she’s doing to Credence,  _ for her  _ in this moment. The soft little whimpers that turn into a full on moaning cry come about from Pandora deftly curling her fingers, pulling forward in that ‘come hither’ motion that she knows pretty damn well how good it feels. 

Credence is full on writhing around under Pandora’s hand and mouth now. 

With her lips sealed, wicked tongue ceasing, to give her full attention to fingering Credence, Pandora simply kisses and suckles over the girl’s folds, trying desperately to find that spot to get her to come. 

“Please, please untie me. I want to hold you. To kiss you.” Credence gasps out, and Pandora halts everything. 

“Really? Are you sure? I thought you liked being at my mercy.” She smirks a little. Credence shakes her head. 

“I changed my mind, besides, you’re strong, you can still hold me down.” Pandora sighs, “Well, alright then.”

She waves her free hand over Credence’s wrists, vanishing the ties, and promptly gets pulled up by a strong hand at the back of her neck, bringing her in for a kiss with slick lips. Pandora hums against the girl, and keeps her fingers moving rapidly inside of her, putting her back into it, rocking her hips a little, suddenly jolting at the feel of a thigh slipping between her legs, giving her something to rub into. As if she wasn’t already soaking her own red silk underwear. 

“Credence, darling, do you think you’re close? What more can I do sweet girl?” Pandora breathes, and Credence nods against her. “Just kiss me, let me hold you.” One of Credence’s hands is sliding over her shoulder, grasping for her long ponytail, having fallen out of the elaborate bun she’d pinned it up in, as the other drifts from her chest down her stomach, daring slender fingers dip into Pandora’s underwear. “Do you know what you’re doing?” She asks, voice gone rough. Credence shakes her head, “Not exactly, but I want to feel you.” Pandora moans against her lips, as Credence’s tentative touches explore her folds, and she feels something just beyond reach of her fingertips. 

Suddenly Credence goes still, her hands freeze, and her back arches off the bed, as slick warmth all but gushes out of her, onto Pandora’s hand, wetting down to her wrist. It’s followed by a loud cry, and Credence shudders beneath her, gripping hard, while all but fucking against Pandora’s hand. “Oh god! I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure what was happening… oh my god.” Credence collapses back onto the bed, while Pandora hovers atop her, gazing down at the girl as she shivers through her aftershocks. She doesn’t pull her fingers out, and actually presses her thumb onto Credence’s clit, determined now, out to find her another climax. 

“You feel good right? You’re not hurting?” Pandora asks breathlessly, and Credence nods, lashes fluttering, her lips reddened, swollen from the force of their kissing. “It’s wonderful, like being consumed by hellfire, but in a good way?” She seems to be asking for Pandora’s permission to agree, and she finally laughs, or more accurately, wheezes. 

“Mercy lewis, I suppose that’s accurate. One way of looking at it.” Credence smiles sweetly at her, and then makes a glorious face as Pandora continues stroking into her cunt. After a few scant moments, she can feel Credence actually  _ clenching _ harder around her fingers, so she adds a third, spreading her a bit, thrusting them in all the way. 

Pandora gets to properly watch this time as Credence finds her orgasm, and were she riding some toy of her own, she’d probably have come too. As it is, she lets Credence come down, and then summons one of her favorite soft synthetic toys. 

“I want you to fuck me with this. It won’t take much, darling.” Pandora murmurs quietly. Credence gasps, eyeing it, clearly intimidated by the girth and length. “How does this  _ feel _ inside you?” She asks, and Pandora grins. “Wonderful.”

She lays on her back, and shimmies out of her wet panties, tossing them somewhere she could care less. 

Credence hovers uncertainly at her side, and then leans in to kiss her. “What do I do?” She asks in a nervous whisper.

“Put it inside me, and stroke it like I did with my fingers to you.” Pandora instructs her. Credence reaches down between her legs, despite looking a bit scared of the fake phallus, she begins to press it against Pandora’s cunt, eyes widening as she sees how easily it goes in, thanks to her copious arousal. Credence kisses her gently throughout, until it’s fully sheathed inside of Pandora, then she grabs one of the girl’s hands and leads it down right over her clit. 

“Use two fingers, touch me softly, then harder as I react. Watch my face, listen to how I sound.” Credence swallows, and then nods, “Okay.” Pandora loses the ability to really keep telling the girl what to do, once filled with the toy, and being rubbed over, Credence whimpers along with her, clearly remembering how it felt for her, very vividly, minutes before.

“Oh darling, I’m close, you’re doing fantastically. Touch me here.” Pandora takes Credence’s other hand, from where it cradles her cheek, to set it right on her breasts, and the girl follows her own curiosity, sliding two fingers beneath the silk to tease at her nipples, making them harden into proper nubs. It’s a direct line of stimulation to Pandora’s cunt as well, with Credence touching her, setting every nerve alight, she can’t help but come from that, shouting so loud it makes her own ears hurt. The lights pop, and Credence gasps, settling over her waist to properly straddle her, still moving her hand, but now kissing Pandora as she rocks down. “Yes, good, oh sweetheart.” Pandora is talking nonsense she knows, but Merlin it feels so good, and Credence is such a fast learner, bless her filthy soul. 

By the time she’s wrung out another orgasm, Credence has done the same, and gone all but limp over top of Pandora, giving her the perfect opportunity to kiss her neck, and leave a love bite on that pale creamy skin. “It was incredible.” Credence whispers, right against Pandora’s shoulder. “Yes, yes it was.” She agrees, petting her hand over the girl’s naked back, feeling the ridges and dips of her spine. Down beyond that, the plush curves of her ass seem to demand Pandora’s attention. She squeezes lightly, and Credence jumps, letting out a noise that sounds more befitting a church mouse.

Pandora smirks. “Next time I’ll fuck  _ you _ with this toy. How does that sound?” Credence shivers. “I’m not sure it’ll fit.”

“Oh, we’ll find a way.” She says, already flushed with plenty of delicious mental images. 

**Author's Note:**

> day 9 kinks: Titfucking [barely] | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) [mentioned] ** | Bondage | Lingerie **


End file.
